


Просьба

by Jedaite



Category: Stranniki, Странники
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Просьба

— Да ладно, Валь. Ты ведь не против. — Марстен нарезает круги по кабинету. От этого Дарвальду смешно, но он держится изо всех сил и не подаёт вида.  
— Кто тебе это сказал? Опять за меня всё придумал?  
Марстен останавливается напротив, опирается на стол и нависает над Дарвальдом. Смотрит так, что если бы не спор, Дарвальд бы уже попытался разложить Марстена прямо здесь и сейчас. На столе.  
На столе Марстен смотрелся бы безупречно.   
— Как мне тебя убедить? — тянет тот. Чуткий при нарочитой грубости Марстен всё же замечает, как сбилось дыхание Дарвальда. Улыбается тягуче, так что только целовать.  
Дарвальд встает и обходит стол, приподнимает голову Марстена за подбородок, заглядывает в глаза и не отказывает себе в удовольствии поддразнить, а заодно и проучить. Не Марстену тягаться с ним в этих играх.  
— А ты попроси. Только попроси как следует, — Дарвальд очерчивает большим пальцем губы Марстена, — на коленях.  
Дарвальд роняет насмешку невесомо, нежно так, словно признается в любви. И готовит щит, сейчас не думая о предстоящих убытках. Но вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться и вдарить чем-то сногсшибательным, Марстен неожиданно улыбается — и это острее, чем резкие слова в ответ, — поворачивает голову и целует пальцы, а потом опускается там, где стоял, на колени. Смотрит снизу вверх и ведет ладонями по бедрам. Дарвальду кажется, что даже через одежду оставляя на коже след.  
— А дальше что, Валь?  
Дарвальд убирает с его лица непокорную прядь, попутно оглаживая скулу, и тянет, удивляясь тому, как просел собственный голос. Хотя стоило бы привыкнуть. Марстен всегда действовал на него, как самые мощные любовные чары. Дорвавшись до возможности быть вместе, Дарвальд не может понять только одного: как он смог так долго продержаться?  
— А дальше надо просить, — и тут же прикладывает палец к губам, призывая Марстена к молчанию. — Не словами просить.  
Марстен усмехается, прихватывает зубами за фалангу, а потом втягивает в рот, облизывает и отпускает.  
— Как-то так?  
Марстен дразнит легко, играючи, только вот от его слов тяжелеет в паху.  
— Неплохое начало. — Дарвальд не в силах отвести от него взгляда. — Продолжай.   
Марстен не вскидывается, только позволяет себе ухмылку, и её тут же хочется стереть губами, но Дарвальд только смотрит, запоминает каждый взгляд и жест — они вместе уже полгода, но он до сих пор не напился, не пресытился близостью. По правде, он вообще не уверен, что такое возможно.  
— Валь, ты обопрись о стол.  
На самом деле — стоящий совет.  
— Думаешь, понадобится? — вскидывает бровь Дарвальд и отступает на шаг к столу. Марстен, не вставая с колен, двигается за ним, а потом подаётся вперед и потирается о пах лицом, и Дарвальд опирается о стол.  
Марстен поднимает голову, смотрит так, что у Дарвальда кружится голова:  
— Уверен.  
Дарвальд не говорит «докажи», но ему и не надо: Марстен понимает его без слов. По крайней мере, штаны Марстен стягивает вместе с бельем и останавливается. Смотрит на стоящий член с нечитаемым выражением, и Дарвальду требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не пошевелиться и промолчать. За полгода их отношений это впервые, когда Марстен лезет к нему при свете дня. Пусть смотрит на то, что не единожды трогал в темноте.  
— Красивый, — серьёзно говорит Марстен и наконец прикасается.  
Дарвальд бы рассмеялся, если мог: сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, и он оперся о стол всерьёз.  
Марстен гладит нежно, чересчур легко, пока не трогает языком головку, обводит, словно пробуя на вкус, и Дарвальд закрывает глаза, не в состоянии смотреть. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не двинуть бедрами, без слов объясняя, насколько более плотное соприкосновение ему требуется. Но Марстену, похоже, не нужно ничье руководство: он берет в рот, неглубоко, но старательно сосёт, и Дарвальд вздрагивает ему навстречу. Марстен не отстраняется, только успокаивающе поглаживает по бедрам, помогает себе руками, уверенно, словно последний месяц только тем и занимался, что тренировался, доводит Дарвальда. Тот не смотрит, тщетно пытаясь продлить ласку. Но все же не выдерживает — искушение слишком велико. Марстен ласкает его при свете дня. Марстен на коленях. На коленях сосёт его член. И этого оказывается чересчур много. Дарвальд бы осел на пол, если бы не стол и не поддерживающие его руки. Он даже не успевает отстранить Марстена.  
Впрочем, тот поразительно быстро оказывается на ногах, обнимает, прижимает к себе, давая надежную точку опоры в кружащемся мире.   
— Ну, как? Хорошо попросил?  
— Практики не достаёт, но это дело наживное. — Улыбаться и беззлобно шутить — это единственное, на что Дарвальд сейчас способен.   
С Марстеном всегда так — слишком остро, до изнеможения и оглушительного счастья. Полгода, пусть стыдливой со стороны Марстена, но всё же близости, ничуть не приучили Дарвальда принимать её как данность. Впрочем, сейчас нет неловкости: Марстен обнимает средь бела дня, совершенно не волнуясь, что дверь не заперта и в любой момент к ним могут заглянуть гости, заглянуть и увидеть, а потом, что хуже всего, правильно истолковать увиденное. Он ерошит Дарвальду волосы, целует легко висок, даже не думает прятаться за нервными жестами или нарочитой грубостью. Словно наконец принял себя?  
Дарвальд жмурится и трется носом о излучину между шеей и плечом: в пришедшее ему на ум объяснение хочется поверить всем сердцем. Иначе чем ещё объяснить недавнее?  
Марстен не умеет жить наполовину. Либо всё отрицать, либо идти до конца. Полутона не для него. И если недавнее не было сделано в пику, то он определился с выбором.  
В сделанном открытии просто необходимо тут же убедиться, но Дарвальд никак не может подобрать для этого слова, ловкий вопрос, который расставил бы всё на свои места. По правде говоря, даже ворочать языком для него — подвиг.  
Раньше, чем Дарвальд собирается с мыслями, успевает Марстен:  
— Так ты согласен отправиться со мной на святые озера?  
— Согласен. — Сейчас Дарвальд готов согласиться с чем угодно. Это ужасно, но ему так хорошо, что он ничего не хочет с этим делать. — Только зачем они тебе сдались? Вода как вода, ничего полезного. Одни оптические иллюзии.  
— Да хотел попробовать заняться с тобой любовью в божественном озере.  
— В святая святых? Богохульник! — Дарвальд роняет голову на плечо Марстена. — Нас же четвертуют за осквернение воды.  
— Если поймают. Зато представь, если то, что говорят про отражающееся в озере небо — правда, я буду любить тебя среди облаков. Впрочем, здесь тоже ещё много не опробованных мест.  
Дарвальд счастливо улыбается, по-прежнему утыкаясь Марстену в плечо: ему больше не надо пытаться подобрать слова, Марстен уже ответил однозначно на не то что не высказанный — не сформулированный толком вопрос.  
— Знаешь, хорошо, что ты не начал с этого аргумента — сразу согласившись, я многое бы упустил.


End file.
